ClassicalExpendable
ClassicalExpendable, better known by his initials CE, and formerly known as Epic_Frank, was an active troll on the ERB Wiki. He was known as the wiki priest and made several blogs on this subject. He is the writers of the so called ERB Bible Series and made some rap battles. He is one of the three Dutchketeers, the others being Meatholl and MrPietcaptain. He got Dis Rapped by Four4 and Fire made a song about him. 150px-6913371.jpg|CE's christmas avatar 50274 112810851803 6811789 n.jpg|CE's former avatar Expendable Classical Expendable is a name CE came up with after watching The Expendables. This movie includes many famous action stars like Sylvester Stallone, Arnold Schwarzenegger and Jet Li. CE loves these actionstars, but in the 60's and 70's there were also stars like these like: Clint Eastwood, Richard Roundtree and Bruce Lee. They are like Classical action stars, that founded the genre, and are simillar to the Expendables, but kick way more ass. Therefore they are Classical Expendable. CE's favoire Classical Expendable action star is Charles Bronson, also known as leatherface or T''he Face of Death'' who starred in movies such as Once upon a time in the West and the famous Death Wish movieseries.'' '' Now Classical Expendable can also be seen as the fact that being expendable, like not going to a party and that not being a big deal, is something we all experience. We do not mean as much for most of the people, than we might think. And sometimes we mean more for them than we could ever dream. CE's slogan is 'E'''veryone is Expendable'.' ''- When ''The Boogieman goes to sleep, he check for Chuck Norris under his Bed. When Chuck Norris goes to bed, he checks for Clint Eastwood under is bed. But when Clint will go to his grave, he wil first check if BRONSON is not there yet. - '' Rap Battles I: Left4Speed II: Poskitch III: Meatholl IV: LakuitaBro (as Mr. Combat Evolved) V: Meatholl vs. MrPietCaptain vs Classical Expendable. ERB Bible Series CE wrote the ERB Bible Series in which he combined the real world, fantasy worlds, the characters of ERB and the ERB Wiki community. It started with the Original Classical Series which went nowhere. ERB Bible Series: Original Classical Series ERB Bible I - Let There Be Epic ERB Bible II - Arrival of Susej ERB Bible III - Lasse, King of the North ERB Bible IV - The Bear, The Bird, The Witch and the Dragon ERB Bible Series: Reboot Series After a while CE rebooted the series and made a huge story which is yet to conclude. ERB_Bible_Part_I_-_Chapter_I_-_The_Beginning ERB_Bible_-_Part_I_-_Chapter_II_-_Humanity Downfall CE has a weird sence of humor. One day he came into chat as Nachowman'', as an imitator of Wachowman. Then he created Lachowman and got banned. When he told the truth he was banned infinite and started sockpuppeting. He created several accounts with the obvious initials of CE. His sockpuppetaccounts (and this list is real for the real CE made it) '''Made before participating to the wiki Epic_Chief Dudesnoban Dudesnoban2 Wachowmanimitators Nachowman Lachowman CE initials accounts Mr. Combat Evolved Mr Contact Error Crime_Eater Clint_Eastwoodinator Carl Edwards Crush_the_Ether Trolls CE has a fascination for Trolls and so became one, though he claims to not be a real bad guy. He also made the empty Devil Wiki as an altar for trolls. http://devilishmind.wikia.com/wiki/Devil_Wiki Before his ban he held a sarcastic campaign called #Devilforadmin2013 in which he claimed he wanted the banned troll Devil to become admin and to change ERB Wiki to Trollpedia where only trolls were allowed. Rules of Trollpedia: 1. Everybody is a troll, if you're not, you get banned forever (that's a long time). 2. Everybody has to sockpuppet ALL THE TIME, no exceptions, all the time, as many accounts as you can. 3. You have to worship Devil as a God and sacrifice a goat every first friday of the month for every sockpuppet account he has. In the future he may upload a blog called Study of the Troll: How I became one as a semi-part of his Bible Series. Chespin's Army CE was a proud general in the Chespin Army during the war against Christian. Random Tournament He was about to start a random tournament before he got banned. Links to the Random Tournament Page Category:Troll Category:Sockpuppeting Category:Dutchketeer